Relax
by viper209n
Summary: Sandy/Kirsten smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : _So after my trip to Canada, I wanted to treat you all to a little something. This is my first smutfic so be gentle. ;)_

Sandy Cohen woke up with his wife pulled tight against him. His surfing habit had him up early, actually an hour before he had to be up this morning. Kirsten wouldn't be up for while so Sandy decided to let her presence lull him back to sleep if it could.

He held her close and shut his eyes. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo, he felt himself relax.

However, it wasn't enough to get him to sleep. Sandy sighed.

A few moments later, he felt fingers trailing slowly up and down his arm, a sensation he always enjoyed.

"Baby, are you awake?"

"Mmhm."

They were quiet and Kirsten continued trailing her fingers down his skin.

"Relax," she told him, sensing how tense he still was.

He grunted in response.

Kirsten smiled as she turned over in bed to face him.

"You're going to be great, Sandy."

He didn't seem convinced.

"Baby," she paused, forcing him to look in her eyes. "You're an amazing lawyer, a good son, a fantastic husband. But the greatest thing you are is a father. Given that, how could you be a bad professor? You love to lecture. You have been a great teacher to our boys and eventually you'll be the same for our daughter."

Sandy was blushing now.

"And now? You're going to shape the minds of the future lawyers of the country."

"No pressure, right?"

"Sandy. You might never step in a court room again but you'll win more cases now than you ever did as a lawyer."

She cupped his face in her hands.

"You're going to be great," she whispered before leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

"Well, what about you? Are you gonna be okay alone with our little one?"

A smile spread across her face as she thought of their daughter.

"I think I'll make it."

Sandy smiled back before looking at the clock behind her. "I guess I'll go ahead and get in the shower." His eyes twinkled. "Any chance you'll join me?"

As if on cue, Sophie Rose could be heard beginning to stir through the baby monitor.

Sandy groaned. "Do you suppose Seth taught her that?"

Kirsten giggled as she got out of bed. "Enjoy your shower. And relax," she called as she walked toward the nursery.

Sandy followed his wife's advice and spent a few minutes in the shower with his eyes closed, letting the hot spray calm his mind and body.

A few minutes later, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to get dressed. As he walked into the bedroom, Kirsten stood from her seat on their bed.

"Did you get her to go back to sleep?"

Kirsten didn't answer. Instead, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. Sandy was taken by surprise but eagerly kissed his wife back, inviting her tongue into his mouth.

She could still feel Sandy's knuckles at her hip bones. He was still holding his towel which caused Kirsten to roll her eyes.

Her hands moved to his waist and pulled on the towel. It quickly fell to the ground. As their tongues dueled, Sandy's hands found their way up Kirsten's shirt and massaged her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples.

Kirsten took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her husband's hands on her body. She moaned into Sandy's mouth and pushed herself up against him, needing to feel the friction. His arousal pushed against her, eliciting a grunt from her husband.

His fingers moving over her mounds merely reminded Kirsten of why she had started knew nothing would relax him like this would. That shower didn't stand a chance in comparison.

She pulled Sandy's hands out of her shirt before putting her hands on his chest and breaking their kiss. Sandy opened his eyes and looked into his wife's blue orbs, wondering just what she was up to. Her hands slid down his body before wrapping around his semi-hard manhood. She began to massage him with slow and steady strokes, finding pleasure of her own as she watched his face contort with ecstacy.

Finally, Kirsten began to sink to her knees. She smiled at the sight of him in his full glory. All for her. She teased him further. Leaning forward, she kissed the head of his penis, enjoying the taste of his precum. She gave him a few more strokes before moving her hands to the base of his shaft and teasing the underside with the tip of her tongue.

At this, Sandy's knees shook and he steadied himself on the dresser with a loud slam of his fist. The loud noise broke Kirsten's concentration and her eyes darted up. Sandy's chest was moving quickly from the effort of breathing and his eyes were closed with enjoyment. He had no idea how sexy he was to Kirsten, especially when he looked like this.

Suddenly, his eyes met hers. They were dark with desire and they made Kirsten's heart race and warmth flood her core.

Unable to tease him any longer, Kirsten took him completely into her mouth. Sandy moaned as he entered his wife's mouth. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt his tip hit her throat.

Kirsten wasted no time and immediately began to bob her head, focusing on Sandy. His hands were already in her hair and she could tell by the frequent bucks of his hips that his control was wavering.

Sandy forced his eyes to open and he looked down at his wife. He watched his wife's face as she pleasured him. Her eyes were closed as she moved over his cock and she began to moan, clearly enjoying this just as much as he was. Her hands moved over him. They clung to his waist before she raked her fingernails down his thighs and grabbed hold of his knees, holding him against her.

Suddenly, she sucked in deeply, forcing her cheeks to tighten around his shaft. She bobbed her head quickly now, trying desperately to make him come hard.

His hands tightened in her hair and she knew he was ready.

Kirsten quickly cupped his balls in her hands and kneaded them urgently.

She mumbled her approval, giving him permission to let go, and the vibrations from the back of her throat sent waves of pleasure through his cock, pushing Sandy over the edge.

He moaned his wife's name loudly as he released and she swallowed all he had. Kirsten continued to move until he was limp.

As she stood back up, wiping her lips as she went, Sandy tried to regulate his breathing. His eyes flutterd open and immediately, he was kissing Kirsten.

His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her into him.

"Your turn," he rasped against her lips, looking into her eyes hugrily.

"No, Sandy," she sad, puling away from him. "That was just for you."

He didn't try to hide his disappointment, which made Kirsten's heart jump. Not many men would be so insistent on giving.

"I just wanted to get you to relax," she explained.

"It certainly worked." He smiled before kissing her softly. "Best. Wife. Ever."

Kirsten smiled sweetly. "Get dressed, Professor Cohen. Sooner you leave, the sooner you come back." She said, giving his naked body one last longing look. She ran a finger down his chisled chest and his muscular abdomen before leaving to prepare breakfast.

After that performance, they both knew they would be thinking about each other all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: A long awaited _final_ chapter for this fic. Enjoy!

Despite being his first day as a law professor, Sandy could not keep his mind off of his wife for very long. At any free moment, his thoughts were the time they had spent together that morning and his plans for her for that night. As much as he enjoyed her surprise, he was disappointed that he had not been able to give anything to her.

Paul came by at lunch and they walked around campus, reminiscing about Berkeley in their day. Paul mentioned the TA meetings Sandy would need to schedule, something that had completely slipped Sandy's mind. Though he was excited about his new job as a professor, setting those meetings was just one more thing keeping him from his wife.

He called Kirsten to let her know that he would be later getting home than he had originally estimated. She was preoccupied with Sophie and didn't respond too much to Sandy's news. He knew that nothing would be happening until Sophie was down for bed anyway. However, it didn't really make him any less impatient.

Finally, at 4, Sandy locked up his office and walked briskly to his car. He drove home, looking forward to a nice afternoon with his wife and daughter. He knew that Kirsten would subtly drive him crazy until Sophie was in bed. He pulled up into the drive to see Ryan's Jeep. As excited as he was to hear about Ryan's first day in college, Sandy couldn't help but wonder if Kirsten could be persuaded to leave Sophie in Ryan's capable hands for a few minutes.

He was barely in the door when Kirsten welcomed him.

"Hey, honey," she smiled brightly. "How was your first day?" She gave him a kiss.

He pulled her close and breathed her in before answering. "Long… and hard." His hand gently squeezed her ass, emphasizing the obvious implication in his words.

"Mm. I can't believe you just said that," she smiled into his neck.

He pulled his head away to look into her eyes. He saw his own desire reflected in hers. His mind hadn't been the only one preoccupied today.

"Ryan's here," she added quietly.

"I saw. He's so good with Sophie," Sandy hinted.

"Sandy," Kirsten scolded softly, obvious to her husband that she was using a lot of self control. "Don't you want to hear about his day?"

Sandy sighed, letting one hand release her as the other stayed around her waist. "Of course." Together, they made their way to the kitchen.

Sandy smiled as he enetered the kitchen to see his family, nearly complete. Ryan was holding Sophie, completely entranced by his little sister. Sandy clapped a hand on Ryan's back before asking how his first day was.

"Good. Really good." He answered as he handed Sophie to her father. "How about yours? Everything still where it used to be?" He asked with a grin.

"I only got lost once," Sandy told him defiantly.

Kirsten smiled at her boys as she finished dinner. Ryan set the table as Sandy visited with his daughter, making faces and eliciting silly sounds from the baby.

They sat down and enjoyed dinner with one another. Ryan told them all of Seth's questions about his first day and how he had only been able to actually answer a few. Ryan said he would be glad when RISD started next Wednesday. Kirsten told them about the small store she had found while jogging with Sophie that morning.

Sandy began to tell them about his classes but it led him to asking Kirsten if she remembered a person from their past. Ryan had been taught by Seth a long time ago to excuse himself by any means necessary from his parents reminiscing about Berkeley. So he busied himself with talking to and amusing Sophie.

Once dinner was over, Sandy cleared the table and Kirsten joined him to wash the dishes as Ryan played with Sophie in the living room.

"You know I've been going crazy all day, right?" Sandy asked her as she handed him a plate to be dried.

"You? I had to take a nap in that big ol' bed today… all by myself," she teased him.

"How about Sophie? How many naps did she take?"

Kirsten scrunched up her face, thinking. "Hmm. I'm not sure the exact number."

"Well, she needs to go to sleep easily tonight."

"And why is that?"

Sandy put down the dish towel and pressed himself against Kirsten's back.

"Because…" His right hand rested on her waist as the left slowly trailed up the jeans on her left thigh. When his hand reached her belt, his right hand moved under the shirt, the fabric rising as his hand gently touched her stomach.

"Her momma's overdue…" Two fingers from his left hand eased their way under the waistband of her jeans to caress the sensitive flesh hiding beneath the material.

"For what she's craving." At his words, his fingers flicked over what he could reach, soft skin and coarse hair.

Kirsten gasped, unable to stay quiet any longer. Her hand, still wet and soapy from the dish water, flew to Sandy's wrist. Her head leaned back on Sandy's shoulder, already losing her composure from his teasing.

"Sandy…" she whispered, wanting to go to their room already. Sandy left his hand in her jeans and gently pulled her even tighter against him. He stretched his neck to embrace her in a long kiss.

A loud giggle from Sophie and a chuckle from Ryan brought them out of their oasis. As their lips slowed, Sandy slid his hand away from her core and rested it on her stomach.

With their faces still inches from each another, Sandy whispered, "I'll make it worth the wait, Mrs. Cohen."

"You'd better," she added.

The couple behaved long enough to finish their chore before joining Ryan and Sophie. They enjoyed spending time with Ryan before he left to return to the dorm. After he left, Sandy sent Kirsten to their bedroom, assuring her that he could put Sophie to bed.

Once again, although his desire for his wife called him to the bedroom, Sandy's little girl had him wrapped around her finger. He couldn't help staying a few extra minutes after she had slipped off to sleep.

After leaving the room, Sandy was surprised when he went into his room and Kirsten was not in the bed. He heard her in the bathroom brushing her teeth. As he entered, he saw her leaning over the sink, still fully clothed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kirsten took in his puzzled look and answered, "I wanted you to undress me." She slowly walked to him and put her arms around his neck. She pushed her chest into his as her mouth played with his ear. "You seemed so keen on it earlier," she whispered before nibbling on his ear.

Sandy smirked at Kirsten's words and immediately his hands dove under the material of her shirt. They wasted no time bunching the fabric and pulling it over her head. Sandy's arms wrapped around Kirsten's now bare middle as his lips meshed furiously with hers. He spun her around and walked her toward their bed.

Kirsten returned Sandy's kiss passionately, already moaning into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her lips left his with a smack as her legs hit the edge of the bed. She fell onto it, leaving Sandy standing.

He stood for a moment, admiring her. There was something incredibly sexy about Kirsten missing only her shirt. Her bra served to accentuate her breasts, teasing Sandy by letting him see their rise but nothing else. Her jeans hugged her curves and reminded Sandy of all the times he had struggled to release Kirsten from their grip. Sandy looked up at Kirsten's face and saw that she was assessing him as well. The sight of her chest rising and falling, excited from mere anticipation, made Sandy's dick jump.

As his mind was about to cloud over, he remembered why they were like this in the first place. A sly grin played on his lips as he got closer to Kirsten, leaned over, and kissed her. As she kissed him back, his hand slid up the side of her leg before cupping her sex through her jeans. She moaned into the kiss again.

His hand released her. Kirsten responded by locking her leg around his and whining into his mouth, clearly disappointed by her husband's decision. His fingers busied themselves with removing her jeans as Kirsten's hands pulled his face even closer and he deepened the kiss. His dick strained against his pants, furious at being neglected. Once again, Sandy put himself out of his mind and focused on his wife, knowing that to truly pay her back he would go without.

As his fingers successfully unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, his mouth left hers and started a trail down her body. Down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, sucking on the soft skin of her breasts, and lightly trailing down her abdomen with the tip of his nose. He stopped at the top of her waistband, letting his breath tease her. He pulled the jeans off of her leg before eagerly returning to her lips.

His hands once again pulled at her flesh, grabbing a breast before trailing down to her core. His lips attached themselves to her neck as his hand dove under the fabric of her underwear. He cupped her sex firmly, feeling the heat emanating from her. Kirsten groaned and bucked her hips, wanting so much more. Sandy dipped a finger inside of her, rotating it to feel her walls.

Kirsten groaned again. "Sandy." She pulled at his shirt, wanting him out of it. Sandy's free hand pulled her away once, releasing her to focus on his task. However, her fingers returned to the buttons. Sandy left her neck and looked into her eyes, seeing the unadulterated desire. Removing his hand from her, he sat up and watched her watch him. He lifted her legs together straight into the air while he kneeled on the bed behind them. He watched Kirsten as he slid his hands over her sides, curved his fingers under the strings of her underwear, and rolled them up her legs. Sandy couldn't help but look down at her naked half. Kirsten slowly placed a foot on each of Sandy's shoulders. He locked eyes with her as she offered herself to him.

Her obvious desire for him to fuck her tempted Sandy again. He wanted it, her, so badly. He unbuttoned his pants and felt some relief as his cock sprung beyond his boxers. Kirsten inched even closer, wanting him. Sandy smirked at her before leaning forward and kissing her again. He pushed the length of his cock against her, providing the friction she craved. However, he did not enter and his lips left hers, trailing toward her breasts. His fingers nimbly undid her bra and threw it to the side.

Eagerly, he surrounded her breast with his mouth and began sucking harshly, gently nibbling on her nipple. A low throaty moan left Kirsten's parted lips and her pelvis began to grind against Sandy's partially clothed cock. Sandy groaned against Kirsten's flesh. His hands which had been gripping her other breast and one of her hands grabbed for her hips. They held her firmly to the bed, preserving the treat Sandy had been thinking about all day. Deciding he had teased her enough, Sandy reluctantly released Kirsten's breast, leaving one last gentle kiss.

He trailed kisses down her stomach, her scent leading him. His hands gently stroked her thighs before placing her ankles around his neck. He returned to her thighs, holding her steady against the mattress. Knowing he had teased her enough, Sandy immediately surrounded his wife's sensitive core with his mouth. With one touch, Kirsten's ankles tightened around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His tongue easily slid inside of her.

She groaned his name loudly as her hands grasped at their bed sheets. Her eyes shut tightly as her husband lavished her with attention. As he continued, her groans were continuous. The noises she made urged Sandy on. His eyes flicked up to see the effect he was having. He was not disappointed as her head shook and her chest rose and fell violently, her nipples painfully hard with her arousal. He stopped his motions wanting her to watch him.

Sure enough, mere seconds after he stopped, Kirsten whined his name before using all of her strength to look down at him. Their eyes locked but, before Kirsten could ask him to continue, she watched him enter her again with his tongue. He proceeded to fuck her with his mouth, daring her to look away. She moaned and groaned, struggling to keep any control.

As her orgasm came closer, she quit and fell back on the bed. A few more movements of Sandy's tongue and Kirsten's hip raised dramatically, her voice giving out as she yelled his name. Sandy supported her hips, holding her in her euphoric rise, eyes still locked to her and mouth still pleasuring her.

Sandy eased her body down as she recovered from her high. His mouth remained at her core, caressing it with gentle laps and soft kisses. Kirsten moaned softly at his tenderness. Her hands reached down toward his face as she opened her eyes to see him.

His eyes were now closed as he lightly kissed her sex, treating her as the most precious thing in the world. He felt her fingers touching him, pulling him up her body. However, he resisted, not satisfied with his worship of her. Eventually, he allowed Kirsten to win, keeping his eyes closed until his face was near hers.

When he opened his eyes to look into Kirsten's, they were hazy, happy, and loving. Kirsten was struck by her husband, how much he loved her and how eager he was to please her. Kirsten wordlessly smiled at him and he returned her grin. She leaned forward and pulled him close as she meshed their lips together. He slid his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself. She moaned softly.

As they continued to kiss, Kirsten raised her hips, letting his cock feel the warmth of her core as her hands slipped into the back of his boxers and her fingers gripped his ass. She pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel him fully against her.

Sandy groaned and surprised Kirsten as he pulled away from her, not only with his mouth but with his groin as well.

"This was just for you, baby," he said, his hand holding her hip away from him. He leaned down to kiss her softly.

When they parted, she looked down. "Are you going to shower in ice?"

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to be okay." He assured her. "Just means you're gonna get it next time," he teased as he began to roll away from her.

Kirsten giggled and gripped his shoulders, not letting him leave. He turned back to her and she embraced his lips in a kiss.

"I appreciate the gesture, Sandy." She said before kissing him again. "But it is so not necessary." She gripped him in another kiss. Before he could try to get away again, Kirsten roughly pushed his boxers and pants down his legs with her feet. Her fingers tugged at each button of his shirt before pushing it off of his shoulders and ripping his undershirt over his head.

She pushed him onto his back and quickly straddled him, smiling at the look on his face as she did so. She leaned down and kissed him again.

"God, I love you," she whispered against his lips before grabbing his cock and placing it at her entrance.

"Mm, I love you, too." Sandy strangled on the words as he watched Kirsten lower herself down, surrounding him.

She smiled before beginning to rock back and forth on top of him. Her back arched at the feeling he created within her. Sandy's hands sought her breasts, much to Kirsten's delight. Her hands met his, encouraging them to touch her. Sandy groaned loudly as he got closer to the edge, causing Kirsten to smile again.

Sandy's hands held her ribcage as he helped her rise and fall onto his cock. Kirsten moaned again, desperate for her husband all over again. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his abdomen, using him to hold herself steady. She moved her hips in a circle as Sandy's hands gripped her ass.

Sandy lifted her a few more times over his cock before he felt his balls tighten. One look at Kirsten told him she was ready. One more thrust and he exploded within her, calling her name as he enjoyed his high. Kirsten bit her bottom lip and dug her nails into Sandy's skin as she experienced her second orgasm of the night.

After their muscles relaxed, Kirsten fell onto her husband, relishing in the ability to lay on top of him unimpeded by a pregnant belly. Her ear rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing to normal. She closed her eyes and held him close, basking in their afterglow. She thought about their evening and a grin broke out on her face.

"Wow, baby," she breathed as her fingernails lightly raked over the hair on his chest. Without looking up, she could tell he was smiling, too. She picked her head up and pulled herself up toward him. She leaned onto her elbow and watched her husband.

Sandy gazed at her for a moment before telling her, "If you can base anything on a first day, I'm definitely going to like this job."

Kirsten laughed and kissed him again. "Me too," she teased.


End file.
